Diario de la trifuerza
by El Amor Vence al Odio
Summary: Un Día con cada fuerza de dicho poder. Ni idea si es OOC por que es imposible amenos que Shigeru nos diga su personalidad exacta saber como son en verdad
1. Diario de Farore

_Cuenta la historia que en un reino, un malvado demoño intento dominar el mundo, ese monstruo junto muchos ejercitos y secuestro a la princesa, y se robo el objeto mas preciado de toda la ciudad, y posiblemente el mas poderoso del mundo, la trifuerza, estaba compuesta de tres fuerzas naturales, el fuego, El agua, y las plantas._

_Pero para proteger el orden mundial, la princesa dividio las fuerzas y envio el ultimo trozo a un joven de un pequeño pueblo, ella intento conservar una de las fuerzas en su interior, creando una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo, pero el malvado demoño la encarcelo y le dijo que hasta que le de la parte faltante, el la mantendria alli, en ese momento, el joven que recibió una de las fuerzas, corrio todos los riesgos para obtener el poder suficiente como para poder vencer a ese malvado demoño, y asi fue, el desenvaino su espada y se enfrento al demoño, acabo con el, y salvo el reino, y la trifuerza, al menos eso creiamos que pasaria._

_El joven heroe nunca llego, la fuerza de la princesa se acabo, y no pudo proteger mas tiempo su parte de la trifuerza, el demoño se apodero de esa fuerza, y asesino a la princesa, con el tiempo, el logro llegar al pueblo donde vivia ese joven, le robo la trifuerza y asesino a todos en el pueblo, esa criatura se apodero de todo el mundo, y nada ni nadie pudo detenerla, el caos reinaba sobre la tierra._

_Hoy todabia me pregunto, ¿Por que ese heroe nunca llego?, ¿Por que no intento salvar el mundo?, ¿Por que la historia nos defraudo?_

Mi nombre es Farore, y soy una de las partes de tan poderosa fuerza, y estoy en manos de ese malvado demoño junto a mis hermanas, ellas ni yo pusieron resistencia, ya que somos solo pedazos de una piedra.

¿No te cansas de escribir esas historias? Por dios, escribe algo que no incluya la perdición

Era mi hermana Din, ella no le gusta leer cosas que no tengan animos, y como siempre escribo sobre lo que habria pasado si las cosas no hubiesen pasado como pasaron, ella se enoja mucho.

No tienes que reprimir su opinion, si ella piensa que si el heroe nunca hubiese llegado, el mundo habria sido destruido, entonces que piense ello, pues es simplemente una opinion.

Esa era mi hermana Nayru, es muy comprensiva con todo el mundo, y normalmente se lleva bien con las cosas que se mantienen tranquilas.

Ellas son mis hermanas mayores, no se que día fue el que las conoci, o el dia en que aparecimos, pues fue hace demasiado tiempo, que no recuerdo absolutamente nada del hecho.

Quiero aclarar algo, el heroe si llego, pero un poco antes, vencio al demoño rapidamente y acabo con su maldad, la princesa ni se tuvo que preocupar, puesto que todo salio totalmente bien, hoy en dia la paz esta sobre todas las cosas en este mundo, ese joven fue reconocido como un heroe en todo el mundo, y fue idolatrado por todas sus hazañas, a mi me gusta pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si algo en la historia se hubiese cambiado.

Hoy cierro el dia, mañana te contare que paso.


	2. Diario de Din

una vez, en un reino que no conosco, un tipo malo quiso dominarlo, y el se robo lo mas poderoso de

Princesa

todo, la trifuerza, pero la Reina lo quiso detener, y tiro a un chico una parte de esa cosa, y otra parte se la quedo ella, el joven, mato a todo lo que se puso enfrente y llego hasta el monstro este, y lo mato tambien, despues, consiguieron la trifuerza, y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin.

¿Qué? ¿Tienes algun problema? ¿Por que me estas mirando con esa cara? ¿Y de que te ries, quieres que te golpee

Esa estupida me estaba mirando como si hubiese escrito un cuento para niños, ademas que se le notaban las risas.

Es que esta relatado de una manera, que parece escrito por alguien de 5 años.

Te voy a matar

Salte sobre ella, y ella empezo a defenderse a su manera, sin hacerlo.

Tranquilízate, es solo una critica constructiva.

Ella es mi hermana menor Nayru, se cree la inteligente por que es callada y eso.

Por favor guarden silencio, estoy intentando leer.

Esa otra es la hermana mas pequeña, Farole, ella siempre esta en eso de internet leyendo historias que escribe la gente sobre series que salen en no se que pagina web, ademas siempre se queda jugando a la noche a esa nueva consola de videojuegos.

Tu no me das ordenes, yo soy la hermana mayor y mando aquí.

Claro, tu mantienes la paz siendo la representante de la fuerza y la destruccion.

Cállate estúpida

Esas dos, siempre molestando, ademas de que no sigen mis reglas, se sienten lo suficientemente libres como para hacerme enojar.

Hoy dejo de escribir, espero que se me quite esta bronca, chau.


	3. Diario de Nayru

_Cuenta la leyenda que un elfo de el pueblo koriri, atravezo todo tipo de desafios para llegar a enfrentarse a un malvado demoño que se habia adueñado del poder de la trifuerza y del reino Hyrule, el se enfreto y en la lucha a muerte gano, salvo a la princesa de ese reino y restableció la paz en todo el mundo, hoy se reconose ese elfo como un Heroe, el nombre de ese Heroe es Link. _

Esta bien, pero no aclaras todo sobre la historia, y metes a la princesa de la nada, sin explicar que dividio la trifuerza, ni siquiera explicas sobre los tres poderes, es mejor que la de Din, pero deverias agregarme mas informacion.

Entiendo.

Esa era mi pequeña hermana Farole, ella es muy buena escribiendo y siempre denota mis errores.

Sigen con esto, olvidenlo ya.

Por que tu historia no haya sido buena, no significa que se deva de terminar de hacer otras.

Que mi historia es mucho mejor que cualquiera de las suyas.

Esta persona tan gritona, es mi hermana mayor Din, es muy impulsiva y siempre quiere que todo se haga a su manera, se que es buena persona pero es demasiado dificil tratar con ella.

Nosotras vivimos en la sala del tiempo, y tenemos acceso a todo lo que en la tierra pueda ser inventando, normalmente el anciano que se encarga de accesorar el espacio y el tiempo viene a visitarnos y nos trae regalos, pero tambien nos da ordenes, y la mayoria de esas, es convencer a alguien que es malo para hacerlo bueno, bueno, por lo menos hacerle dudar asi pierde tiempo.

Por hoy termino, hasta luego,


End file.
